


say it with your hands

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “Are you scared?” she asked him quietly.It was the first time she’d ever asked him. They’d both been ecstatic since finding out the news of her pregnancy, but he couldn’t ignore the constant ball of anxiety in his chest any longer.“I’m terrified,” he said without skipping a beat.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	say it with your hands

* * *

“You know,” said Scorpius as he pushed the pillow under Rose’s swollen feet. “I don’t think I ever fully appreciated hugging you until right now,” he said.

“Out of all the things you could be missing at this very moment, you miss hugging me?” Rose laughed as she licked the salt off of her greasy fingers.

“I don’t think that having a husband that misses holding you is such a bad thing,” he teased, picking up the trash from the fish and chips they’d just finished.

“You can still hug me,” she scoffed as she watched him bustle around their living room. She’d spent weeks feeling terrible as she watched him tend to her every need. But as her ankles began to swell and her bladder had started to feel like it was being jumped on like the trampoline she’d had as a child, she had given up on caring. She deserved to be waited on like a damn princess after eight months of this shit.

“It’s kind of hard with that thing in the way,” he smirked, gesturing to her swollen belly.

“That ‘thing’ is our child. And I hardly think that he or she would appreciate their father talking to it as such,” she said resting a hand on her beach ball of a stomach.

Scorpius laughed and finally stopped cleaning, sinking down onto the cushions next to her. “Of course I’m not going to refer to our child as a thing. I will love him or her every bit as much as I love you.”

He leaned over to kiss her forehead but was stopped by Rose grasping his face in her hands roughly as she brought her lips to his in a searing kiss. She was clearly feeling exceptionally hormonal and he was all too happy to assist in satisfying her desires. He pulled her as close to him as possible given the circumstances and let out a low groan as she ran her tongue against his own. Sucking on her bottom lip seemed to only increase her fervor, prompting her to climb on top of him the best she could with her stomach in the way, pushing him to lay flat on his back.

As his lips made their way down the delicate column of her throat, she inhaled sharply and let out the kind of breathy sound that had the potential to undo him completely. He pulled apart from her quickly but not before pressing another heated kiss to her lips.

“Okay,” he said a bit breathlessly. “I’m sorry, but I take back what I said. I don’t think it’s possible to love this baby as much as I love you,” he said, sneaking a kiss behind her ear.

“Always so sentimental,” she sighed, letting her eyes flutter closed as he began to suck lightly where her neck met her shoulder.

“What can I say,” he said while grinning up at her wickedly, “you bring out the worst in me.”

“Shut up and start talking with your hands,” she teased, causing him to laugh against her skin; sending a shiver down her spine.

He coaxed her to lift her arms, allowing him to quickly make work of removing her shirt, her hands flying to unclasp her bra as he went to remove his own shirt; leaving them to make up for all the hugging they couldn’t do.

  
…

Hours later, after Scorpius had very unromantically helped his wife hobble from the couch and into their bed, they lay almost asleep.

“Scorpius,” Rose spoke into the darkness.

“Yes, love,” he replied, just having been on the brink of dozing off.

“I’m sorry that you can’t hug me,” she said.

“Rose, I’m pretty sure that me not being able to hug you is the least of our worries right now. I was only kidding earlier,” he said smiling slightly. It wasn’t until he heard her sniffling that he realized that she was upset.

“Come on, love. Give it a couple of more weeks and I’ll be able to hug you all I want,” he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze

“It’s not even about not getting to hug you. It’s about everything. I’m tired and hormonal and fat and I hate it,” she cried.

“Rose, you’re pregnant. All of that is normal, isn’t it?” he asked, rubbing her arm.

“I know, it’s stupid,” she hiccupped.

“It’s not stupid,” Scorpius said propping himself up on his elbow so he could see her properly. This was about the fifth time that they’d had a variation of this conversation in the last week so he knew exactly what was coming next.

“I just hate looking like this. It’s horrible,” she exclaimed, and right on cue, a sob escaped her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Scorpius said, pulling her to his chest. It was hard with her bloated stomach but he managed.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think that you’re horrible at all,” he said using his thumb to wipe away the tears that slid down her cheeks. “If anything, I think you look more beautiful than ever.”

“Yeah?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah,” he said smiling.

“Are you scared?” she asked him quietly.

It was the first time she’d ever asked him. They’d both been ecstatic since finding out the news of her pregnancy, but he couldn’t ignore the constant ball of anxiety in his chest any longer.

“I’m terrified,” he said without skipping a beat.

“Me too,” she said quietly.

They sat in silence before she spoke again. “But we’ll be okay, right?” she said, obviously trying to convince herself.

“Yeah, we’ll be alright,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Do you promise?” she asked. She sounded so childlike, but he couldn’t blame her. Everything was happening so quickly. Sure, they had plenty of nieces and nephews; Rose’s family was gigantic. But in reality, they really had no idea what they were doing. And as happy as they were about the pregnancy, it most certainly hadn’t been planned.

“Yes. I promise,” he said as convincingly as possible. It seemed as if Rose was consoled because she draped an arm across the both of them, pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

It took Scorpius a bit longer. He was going to be a father. The thought both haunted and exhilarated him. In just a matter of weeks he would be responsible for the shaping and molding of another person’s life. But when he looked down at the fiery mess of curls sprayed across his chest, he couldn’t help feeling as if things were going to be okay. Because if he knew one thing, it was that Rose could do anything she set her mind to. And with her by his side, he was starting to believe that maybe he could too.


End file.
